Lee Cabrera
LEE CABRERA has undoubtedly become one of the fastest rising DJ/Production teams to emerge in dance music. This talented duo has definitely proven they are major players in the dance music arena with their productions and global dance hits "Shake It" (Move A Little Closer), "Special", "Voodoo Love", "G-Minor, and now "I Watch You". 'Shake It' (Move A Little Closer-EMI) their first original production, a Top 15 National Pop Chart entry was licensed to over twenty- five territories globally, featured on more than ninety mix compilations and was slated for 2003 Record of the Year honors. 'Special' and "Voodoo Love" as like its successor also licensed to Credence received top notches as it too received numerous global licenses, massive DJ and Radio 1 support and a Top 40 dance chart position. "G-Minor", which saw light from the newly formed C2 Records was Lee Cabrera's Winter Music Conference 2005 release and was charted as high as #2 on the DMC charts with major plays on Pete Tong's Radio 1 Essential Selection show. Lee Cabrera launched onto the international dance music scene with their 2002 remix of Lil' Mo Yin Yang's "Reach". The record became an instant club hit and received massive industry support and recognition from renowned producers and deejays including Danny Tenaglia, Roger Sanchez, Steve Lawler, Deep Dish and Pete Tong. Yet it was just the beginning for Lee Cabrera as they continued with numerous remixes displaying even more of their 'in your face jaw dropping' versatility. Such likes included "My Time"- Crystal Waters, "It's Up To You" - Layo & Bushwacka, "Safe From Harm" - Narcotic Thrust, "Stars"-Morjack, "Rosa Blu"-Planet Funk and as of recent their mixes of "Plastic Dreams" Jaydee, "Touch It"- Holly James, and "Bang Bang" Audio Bulley's feat Nancy Sinatra. It has been non-stop for the New York-based creative geniuses dj/producer Steven Lee and the legendary Albert Cabrera. Together now 3 years they continue to dazzle us with their diverse creativity while never subjecting themselves to one style. "Between the both of us, there is too much music and not enough time," says Lee, "With Alby bringin' the old-school and me with some new flavor, the two just make magic". From Latin house to deep and funky to progressive and electro, these two bring you a wide-range in both their creations and performances. Collectively, Lee-Cabrera has worked with many of music industry's most reputable artists and producers such as Madonna, Crystal Waters, Prince, Layo & Bushwacka, Planet Funk, The Scumfrog and Junior Jack. Their music can be found on prominent record labels including Credence (UK) C2 (UK), Positiva (UK) Ministry of Sound, Defected (UK) Illustrious (UK), V2 and Sony. Lee-Cabrera is currently ready to release the first single off their forthcoming artist album on September 15th for Ministry of Sound. "I Watch You" is already said to be and instant hit for the radio heads and is shaping up to be another success for the Lee Cabrera team. With 3 new singles in the can and a slew of others from their many aliases (Lower East Side, Exhibit A, and Phase 2) and a full schedule of DJ bookings worldwide the Lee Cabrera duo strive on for more. "We love this," says Cabrera, "We have only scratched the surface of what we are out to accomplish. One day we're making an electro record and the next we're playing live Rock & Roll solos, diversity is definitely the key." Regular gig dates already include Pacha (Portugal, London, South America) Ministry of Sound-London, Turnmills-London, The Cross-London, Studio Coast-Tokyo, Leto/Zima-Moscow, GURU-Valencia, Kink/One Love-Sydney/Melbourne, and many more. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Producers Category:DJs